


that one scortrapta abo fic

by HaroThar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Entrapta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Scorpia, Scenting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: Entrapta has cycled into rut plenty of times before, and has no issues popping on down to the local heat house for some stress relief and a warm body. What she isn't expecting is to meet the most beautiful, breathtaking woman she's ever laid eyes on, or nose on, as the case may be.
Relationships: Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	that one scortrapta abo fic

**Author's Note:**

> This 'verse utilizes the "alphas have cocks and omegas have pussies" interpretation; if that's not your cuppa I'd suggest hitting the back arrow.

Alphas generally were not five feet tall, when measured generously. Alphas were not usually thin-framed and small boned. Alphas frequently were not recluses, focusing on inanimate objects over the people they might surround themselves with and command. Alphas tended not to remain without a mate as they approached the age of thirty. Alphas were not supposed to be a large variety of things, but Entrapta was an alpha, and she was all of those.

Not that it was much of a problem. Entrapta more than compensated for her size with her magic hair, and did not desire companionship, of an omega or otherwise. When her yearly ordeal with rut struck once again, it was a nuisance, but nothing that couldn’t be handled. 

There were a number of facilities throughout most major cities that catered to those in rut or heat who had no partner. Last Entrapta checked, Mystacor was the only first world _anything_ that didn’t, and that was just because Mystacor was still governed by a theocracy. In the modern era, state-funded Heat Houses were a perfectly fulfilling way to wait out the week, any number of unpartnered people meeting inside, and negotiating arrangements. Some cost was out of pocket, but Entrapta always set aside money for the yearly nonsense.

It wasn’t like she hated her rut. It was just a bother, taking her away from her research. At the same time, the food in Heat Houses was always nice and Entrapta frequently returned to her work refreshed and with new eyes, so it was a pleasant way to take a break. A sexy break. 

Her feet felt odd, in sneakers she hadn’t worn since the year before and not her steel-toed boots. Her arms felt odd, bare, foregoing her protective sleeves and leaving just her tanktop. She felt _weird_ without her overalls and their deep pockets full of important tools and materials. But the only things she needed for the next week were some money and an ID, so sweatpants it was. 

She caught a couple glances from people who passed too close, the smell of an alpha on the brink of her rut clashing with her tiny frame. She always left her faceguard at home and then regretted leaving it at home. Then, later, when she hit the undressing phase of the day, quit regretting that. She blew a huff at her longest bang, and approached the doorman with a bright smile and no shame.

“Hello!” she greeted, looking him in the chin, “I’d like to stay for a week.”

She handed him the money and caught him subtly sniffing, right before he read her the rules she’d been hearing since she presented back at fifteen. Early, but alphas tended to present sooner than some, and if the average was eighteen, then mathematically it meant some people had to present at fifteen. Entrapta knew all the rules, even if she found some of them particularly difficult to avoid breaking. 

She was allowed inside, and her hair curled at the first waft of the scent, hitting her hard even though she was only in the foyer, a door to shower rooms on either side of her. But it was the door in front of her was what she was interested in, the sweet scent of omegas in heat wafting from behind it, of alphas in rut, and the heavy, heady smell of people _fucking._ She toed her shoes off at the door, joining the pile that was not lacking in any substance, and strode forward, using her hair to open the door.

Again, she was smacked full-force in the face with a wave of smell, this time with no barriers between her nose and its sources. Her rut, which had only hovered as a threat like a floating blade, pierced her fully, and she knew her pupils had blown wide when everything she saw was sharper, brighter. Something very satisfying in her purred.

Kemmer’s Heat House had a reputation for being more or less “upscale,” a higher out of pocket than some, but Entrapta was a world-reputed inventor and had the money. At the center of the massive main room was a fountain, decorative scaling spouting water upwards on its tiers, and its base large enough to host a number of people in its warmth, some relaxing, some fucking. The ground was soft, but there was still a mass assortment of couches, cushions, oversized pillows, and--for the more daring in spirit--specialized benches positively littered around the room. Around three sides of the room was a service hall, with staircases to the right and left leading to the second story, where private rooms could be utilized by those less inclined to fuck right out in the open. Like a couple Entrapta politely sidestepped, her hair twitching at the moan that rose from the omega. 

She’d forgone boxers; she would have gone braless if her tits weren’t quite so large (pretty much the only large thing about her body) but some people didn’t favor function over fashion. A number of people at House Kemmer were wearing lingerie, lace and jewels and shimmering cloth that might have been silk, could have been satin. One such woman was a gorgeous alpha, sitting alone in one of the “windows” of the partitioning wall between the mainspace and the hall with stairs. She had scorpion body parts, bright red to warn of her danger, wickedly spiked with a curl to her segmented tail, and she was breathlessly stunning in her black, strappy clothing and red jewelry and lipstick. She was approached by an omega, but seemed to apologetically turn him away. Her face was noticeably flushed, even from a distance, and her red lips were parted for heavy breathing, but despite how visibly she was affected she still turned an omega down? Strange.

Entrapta’s rut was forgotten, her mind easily distracted by this new curiosity. The beautiful alpha was approached again, by another omega, and she turned her down too. Well now Entrapta _had_ to investigate. If nothing else, she might make a new friend. She climbed up one of the decorative pillars in order to avoid a tangling pair of limbs (and one particularly mobile tail!) and swung herself by the hair, sliding down the pillar next to the pretty scorpioid with a bright hello.

“Oh!” she intoned, looking up at Entrapta, and then down as Entrapta hopped off and stood on her own two feet. “Hi there.”

“I’m Entrapta,” she said, extending a pigtail, “I noticed you turned some people down and got curious!” Blunt was best, in her opinion. 

“Ah, nice to meet you, I’m Scorpia,” she said, shaking the extended hair, “And I uh, wasn’t much help to them. I, sorry, but, I won’t be for you, either,” she said, sounding a little uncomfortable and quite apologetic. 

“Oh I didn’t come over for help, I just wondered what…” Scorpia didn’t have scent glands in her wrists, since she, y’know. Didn’t have wrists. But Entrapta did catch some of the scent wafting off her, if a little late, and it was unmistakable.

“You’re an omega!” Entrapta exclaimed, and Scorpia hunched up her spiked shoulders, glancing sideways. 

“Yup. Not a lot of people with my physique, I tend to end up confusing others until I get really desperate, sorry--”

“Oh don’t be sorry,” Entrapta purred, the pigtail in Scorpia’s claw curling in around it tighter, the rest of her hair splitting and slipping coaxingly over her ankles. Technically it was against the rules to touch anywhere but the hands and shoulders without express permission. Technically Entrapta was proud of herself for monitoring other people’s personal space even this much. 

Scorpia was startled into a sharp inhale, and Entrapta was met with the gratifying sight of her pupils blowing wide, face snapping up to stare at Entrapta, her cute little undercut flouncing with the movement. “You’re an alpha.”

“Looks can be deceiving!” Entrapta announced happily, tendrils threading their way up Scorpia’s calves, tips of her hair licking at Scorpia’s elbow. She closed in, placing a palm on the stone near Scorpia’s hip, gratified with the way Scorpia’s breath hitched, how her eyes and body followed Entrapta closely. “And I would like to get a _very_ good look at you.”

Entrapta could smell the change, the sharp spike in want, in arousal, the sweet heat of a pretty, pretty omega. Entrapta grinned. The smell sweetened. 

“I,” Scorpia got out, then had to lick her lips. Entrapta’s hair curled around her thighs, coaxing them gently to either side and bringing her own hips in closer. Her cock was interested, stiff in her sweats, and her nose was pulled, slowly and inexorably, in towards the scent glands at Scorpia’s neck. Scorpia bent, tilting her head to the side, and it was all the permission Entrapta needed to wrap her hair around Scorpia’s arms, bust, thickly muscled waist and the base of her lovely tail. She pressed her nose to the scent glands, swollen and so, so fragrant.

“How long have you been here?” she asked idly, sympathetic. Poor Scorpia was hot to the touch and leaking that beautiful smell, she couldn’t have just arrived.

“A couple hours,” Scorpia said, and Entrapta liked that breathless quality, liked being the one to make her that way. A couple more and Scorpia would have been out of her mind, every alpha in the room aware that there was an omega in need of help, and Entrapta felt something in her feral hindbrain purr with satisfaction at having gotten Scorpia first. It felt like she’d won something, some nameless race. Entrapta pressed her tongue to the crook of Scorpia’s neck and Scorpia made the _prettiest_ crooning noise, all high and warbly, her large body passing one hell of a shiver.

“Wanna go upstairs with me?” Entrapta murmured invitingly into her ear, smiling bright and cheerful. Her flesh fingers dug into the thick muscles of Scorpia’s upper arms, deeply pleased with the feeling of her body flexing.

“I-I, oh, yeah, yeah! Yes, we aren’t staying here?” Scorpia asked, following after Entrapta as she pulled back, stumbling a little as she shifted to her feet. She stayed bent, curled in towards Entrapta, eyes on her alone, and that satisfied some primitive drive in Entrapta, too. That she held all of her omega’s attention. 

“I don’t like fucking in the public space,” Entrapta said with a breezy shrug, lock of hair stroking up and down Scorpia’s back. Did she have plating over her spine? Entrapta had intended for the touch to be reassuring and maybe a little sexy but now she was curious. She poked her head around, Scorpia turning helpfully but staring over her shoulder in confusion. She had plating over her spine. Marvelous. “I mean, we can if you really want to, but I prefer somewhere with a door.”

“Yeah,” Scorpia agreed, her sweet scent smelling nervous and excited, “I uh, I’ve never actually, y’know, been in a private room. I usually just hang out here.”

Okay. Scorpia might not be the small, cute, slender type most omegas tended to be, but that couldn’t possibly be right. Who in their right mind wouldn’t want to snatch Scorpia up and squirrel her away for a week?!

“They’re nice,” Entrapta said, pulling Scorpia with her hair around her thick waist, a lock breaking off from the pigtail to curl around her tail. Scorpia shivered at that, seemed to like it. Seemed to _like_ it.

Entrapta’s hindbrain wanted to physically lift and throw Scorpia into the first unlocked room, but the part of her that was intelligent and evolved said to go for the back, further from the noise and distraction of the mainspace (and Entrapta knew herself well enough to know she _would_ get distracted) and less frequently used, so less likely to smell like other people fucking. Entrapta trusted and valued the staff at Heat Houses, but even they could only do so much. 

Scorpia was not as fast as Entrapta, for all the length of her legs. And they were so long. Entrapta couldn’t wait to run her hands all over them. She was more than a little breathless when Entrapta finally pushed her past a door, the sheer material of her see-through, slitted skirt flaring as she swaned into the room. Entrapta gave her only as much time as it took her to lock the door, and then inspection was over.

“Hiiiiiii,” Entrapta called sweetly, pressing herself up behind Scorpia, lithe body to the side of her tail, arms around her waist and hands coming up to grab those beautiful, humongous tits. Seriously, and Entrapta thought she had a large bust.

“Oh!” Scorpia breathed, head lolling back, chest swelling forward to meet Entrapta’s grip. Entrapta nosed along the crook of Scorpia’s neck, scenting her delightedly. Scorpia just smelled so open. Entrapta had never encountered a scent like this, one that clicked so flawlessly with her own. 

“I’m on the pill,” Entrapta remembered to mention, before she completely lost her brain and vocals to her rut. “You smell incredible,” she stated fondly, having to hold herself up by the hair in order to reach Scorpia’s gorgeous, muscular neck, but hey, she did that anyway. 

“You too,” Scorpia answered before swallowing audibly. “So, so good, I, ah!”

Scorpia was squirming in Entrapta’s grip, legs shifting, pressed tightly against each other. Entrapta could smell the slick she was dripping, a heady, delicious scent, and it made her breathe open-mouthed, drooling a little, teeth feeling too sharp for her smile. Her own cock was no better, a wet spot forming at the front of her sweatpants. 

“So good you what?” Entrapta asked, hoping to prompt Scorpia into asking her to undress her and lay claim to what Scorpia’s body was offering so sweetly already. She wanted to hear it said plainly. She _needed_ to hear it said plainly. She wasn't great with social cues and while she felt this was all going in a straightforward manner, she had been wrong before. 

“Please,” Scorpia whimpered, squirming slightly in Entrapta’s hold. It would have been so easy for her to break away, out of Entrapta’s grip, she was so strong and large, but she made no motion to. She let Entrapta handle her as she pleased. A good, submissive omega. “Please, Entrapta.”

“Please what?”

“F--” Scorpia turned her face to the side, blushing, “Fuck me.”

 _“Yes!”_ Entrapta crowed, hair slipping around the claps of Scorpia’s bra, the lining of her panties, the elastic belt of her see through skirt. Scorpia was undressed in a flurry of motion, Entrapta also shucking her pants since she was already up off the ground anyway. “Yes, beautiful,” Entrapta purred, half-coaxing, half pushing Scorpia onto the bed. “I'm gonna fuck you _so_ good.” She hoped that was sexy. It sounded sexy to her. 

“Please!” was Scorpia’s answer, face red and sweaty already, cute little strands of hair sticking to her forehead. Such a charming, needy omega. Such a good, precious girl, Entrapta purred low in her throat at the thought of how good she was, at the sight of her half-splayed on the mattress. Scorpia turned away, eyes wide and ears crimson, and spread her legs, her sweet omega pussy on display, the scent of it catching Entrapta in a vicegrip. She couldn’t have resisted Scorpia any longer if she tried.

Fortunately, she had no desire to. She tossed off the rest of her clothing and pressed her fingers to Scorpia’s hole, hair sliding up over her legs, her arms, her claws, the spaces between the spikes of her shoulders, wrapping around her tail and neck and waist in loose purple loops. Scorpia’s hole made the most decadent sound, wet and honestly _squelching_ with Entrapta’s fingering, and Scorpia moaned so beautifully, going slack in Entrapta’s grip, head tilted back, neck bared, submissive. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Entrapta purred, breathing entirely through her mouth at this point, ignoring the way she was salivating, drooling down her chin, her pink eyes focused solely on the pussy in front of her, on the woman who was making such pretty sounds. “You’re ready for me?”

“Yes!” Scorpia cried with an arch of her spine, hips canting up, the _need_ of her catching Entrapta somewhere primitive and pleasant. Entrapta removed her fingers, needing to squeeze around Scorpia’s limbs as the poor omega let out a distressed cry and tried to follow, and used the slick to coat her own cock, which was leaking. She lifted her sticky fingers to her lips and licked the remaining slick off, feeling herself moan, more than hearing herself, at the taste. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, lifting Scorpia’s leg up over her shoulder (they couldn’t fuck on Scorpia’s back, her tail would get uncomfortably pinned, and Entrapta was short enough for this to work out just fine anyway). “You’re so good,” Entrapta praised, lining up, “So good.” She sank into _heaven._ Scorpia’s body was wet and welcoming and hot as hell, accommodating Entrapta’s cock easily, perfectly, and Entrapta crowed at the bliss. 

“Please, move, please, please move,” Scorpia begged, body shivering and twitching in Entrapta’s curls, and Entrapta was more than happy to oblige. She pounded into her just about as hard as she could make her tiny body go, aided by her hair acting as counterweights, and let herself loose in the ecstacy of it. Scorpia alternated between pressing her flushed, beautiful face into the pillow, and staring, openmouthed (her mouth was so pretty (what would it look like, with those beautiful rose-red lips around Entrapta’s cock?)) at Entrapta, like she hung the stars. 

“En-Entrapta, I,” Scorpia gasped, expression glazed and voice thick, but urgent. 

“Me too,” Entrapta returned, just as breathless, hoping that Scorpia was saying she was about to come, hoping she’d interpreted right. Because a few heavy, sharp thrusts later, Entrapta was feeling her knot swell inside of Scorpia’s perfect, _perfect_ hole, and she was coming, gushing, flooding Scorpia’s pussy with a loud, high keen. Scorpia was moaning as well, body shuddering, leg twitching against Entrapta’s shoulder, head thrown back, spine jerking into an arch. Her pussy spasmed around Entrapta’s cock, shivery and pleasant, milking her for all she was worth. 

Entrapta finished coming and knelt there, blitzed, dazed. She’d never come like that in her life. Never before had any rut hit her like _this,_ and it wasn’t like this was her first time around this particular block! 

Carefully, trying not to tug on the knot inside Scorpia’s hole too much, Entrapta settled herself on her side, repositioning Scorpia’s leg over her waist, so the two could remain conjoined but not contorted quite so badly. The bed felt amazing underneath her, taking her weight, and her hair was limp and placid, draped over Scorpia’s body like streamers. 

“Wow,” Scorpia broke the silence first.

“Wow!” Entrapta agreed, grinning, heart soaring when Scorpia grinned back. Scorpia chuckled, a pleasant, low sound, and Entrapta joined in with her own high giggles.

“That was incredible!” Entrapta professed, sliding her arms around Scorpia’s neck.

“That was so good,” Scorpia agreed, one claw carefully draping over Entrapta’s torso. “Does it always feel like that?”

“Never,” Entrapta said, feeling her heart palpitating. “It’s never been like that, for me. Not like this.”

“Me either,” Scorpia admitted, and Entrapta leaned up and kissed her. They kissed, first happy and eager, then slow and sweet and a little sleepy, until Entrapta’s knot faded away and they could separate.

“Mm, water,” Scorpia said, and awww, so responsible! Entrapta definitely would’ve forgotten and just fallen asleep.

“I got it,” she said, snaking out a lock of hair and picking up two bottles from the supplies the Heat House staff kept so diligently stocked. 

“That is very convenient,” Scorpia observed, and Entrapta preened. 

“My hair is very useful.”

“And strong,” Scorpia mentioned, sounding fond and flustered. Entrapta grinned and tightened a few locks around her wide biceps, causing her to blush and accidentally slice through the plastic of the bottle, spilling water all over the two of them.

At first, she started to apologize, spiked shoulders hunching up, but Entrapta just laughed and got her a new one, giggling and wet.

“That was probably my bad!” Entrapta said cheerfully, uncapping it for Scorpia (it must be hard, not having thumbs and all) and holding it up to her to drink. Scorpia colored again, this time for more pleasant reasons, and tilted her head, allowing Entrapta to pour for her. It felt… weirdly intimate, and strangely fun, both at once. Entrapta smiled.

She was gonna take a nap, and when she woke up, it would be next to this gorgeous, breathtaking woman. She was going to wreck her until the end of their heat-rut, and she was going to have Scorpia _screaming_ her name by the end of it. But, while they were in a pocket of lucidity:

“Hey,” Entrapta prompted, tossing the three bottles into the recycling. “Do you want to exchange phone numbers?”

“I--with me?”

Entrapta nodded.

“Yes, god, yes, so much,” Scorpia said, leaning up onto her elbow, eager, open, wanting. _Needing,_ and who was Entrapta to deny her omega anything.

Huh. “Her” omega.

That was an interesting thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Concrit always welcome!!


End file.
